ninochavezfandomcom-20200216-history
Brian Knight
years old)}} Currently: Cadet (callsign 585) This page briefly covers Brain Knight's (2.0) time in Los Santos. For live action, visit the origin and master of these stories: https://www.twitch.tv/dasmehdi If you wanna help out with highlighting the most important moments in Brian's story, check out the Episodes subpage. Also, I've been relatively skimming streams of Brian and not watching in its entirety - please edit correction(s) in this wiki if any needed, ty! __TOC__ Who is Brian? "Brian, a burger addict, is an LSPD cadet who implicitly listens to *everything* his FTO tells him. Will his anxiety stop him before he can become the ultimate Trooper?" Riddled with anxiety, Brian Knight joins the police force in Los Santos. Over time and due to a combination of reasons, such as his training and the encouragement from his fellow uniformed officers, Cadet Brian's confidence grows. Occasionally, however, his confidence wavers due to circumstance. Ever more aware, he makes efforts to rid Los Santos of all her "skumbags," even going to the length of pitting criminal against criminal when he sees the opportunity. He also proceeds to infiltrate some of the prominent gangs in the city for information via building rapport with some known criminals in LS: through his tests of trust and utilization of the good cop / bad cop technique, Brian collects data involving the criminal underworld, set for future use. still poses as a comedic refreshment at times, moreover. Mehdi prolongs Brian's extension as a cadet; he also portrays imperfections in the character - the intent, at the end of the day, is roleplay. Brian's Background Story ---- Note: Below is determined by one vod – RP is not necessarily static, so Brain’s backstory may change as time passes or circumstances allow. “Unfit” -''' Ever since high school, Brain Knight has wanted to be a cop. Growing up in a little town just outside Boston, Massachusetts, those in Brain’s family all occupied a position in the police force. A first attempt to join himself, as a youngster, fails as he was deemed “unfit” following his interview. An opportunity to become a mall cop on the late-night shift presents itself and Brain takes it. Then, a note arrived in the mail: Brian’s uncle is in the hospital and not doing well. He writes to Brian that he be himself and to not give up. Before Brian is able to make it to his bedside, his uncle passes. With renewed passion, Brian once again strives to be what he once dreamed: a cop in the police department. He relocates to a new city – Los Santos. Story later morphs -'' At the age of only 8 years old, Brian's family disowns him, leaving him with foster parents who live nearby. During every Christmas morning, young Brian would peer through the windows of his biological family's house and watch as they open multiple presents in the warmth next to the fire - alone, he would pretend he was with them. Vod Links '''Collection: ' '''Highlight Videos: Links to highlight vods available on Mehdi's channel provided in bullet format. Episode #, title, link. Initial vod links discoverable in hidden text. ---- Highlight Videos: # "Brian's PD Interview": https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397 # "Brian's Career Change": https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518561116 # "Brian Learns Some More": https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518561458 # "Brian's Broken Vape": https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518561660 # "Brian's Diet": https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518561806 # "Brian's Miracle Water": https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518852485 # "Brian gets Worse": https://www.twitch.tv/videos/519271196 # "Brian Learns Yoga" (2 parts by broken vod): https://www.twitch.tv/videos/520264808 + https://www.twitch.tv/videos/520265110 # "Brian Saves for Mexico" (2 parts by broken vod): https://www.twitch.tv/videos/520265328 + https://www.twitch.tv/videos/520265438 # "Brian Hires the Vagos Part 1": https://www.twitch.tv/videos/521056245 # "Brian Hires the Vagos Part 2": https://www.twitch.tv/videos/521965279 # "Brian Hires the Vagos Part 3": https://www.twitch.tv/videos/521966252 # "Brian Goes to Mexico": https://www.twitch.tv/videos/522297120 # "Brian Hates Bananas": https://www.twitch.tv/videos/523727314 # "Brian Discovers Sriracha": https://www.twitch.tv/videos/523727467 # "Brian gets Park Certified": https://www.twitch.tv/videos/523727629 # "Brian gets Sued": # "Brian does PD Training": # "Brian's Cheat Day": # "Brian Buys Thermite": # "Brian's Christmas Eve": # "Brian does Christmas": # "Brian Bans Bottled Water": # "Brian is Late": # "Brian's New Year": # "New Year New Brian": # "Brian's New Voicebox": Characteristics Some of Brian's characteristics are identified in bulleted format. Click "Expand" to read. The character of Cadet Brian is streamed with a perspective of "It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia" - alluding to the 2005-2018 show's theme song "Temptation Sensation" by Heinz Kiessling. Episodic, Mehdi presents Brian not unlike the mains and with a similar outlook. ---- * Quite malleable/impressionable (intakes most advice given and follows as instructed directly) * Naïve, gullible, honest, aloof... * Socially unaware - to an extent * Jumps through self-destructive obsessions (food, Xanax, etc.) * Addicted to food (due to nerves) ** Sets up a burger dealer to give him burgers in secret ** Also has a donut dealer (and churros, ice cream, burritos dealers...) ** Steals food from those put into handcuffs and/or custody by the department * Becomes discouraged when others indicate he is fat * Discovered Bikram yoga early in his cadet career: the placebo practice greatly reduces his anxiety * Enjoys telling others he is a 3-time MVP from his time as a mall cop, etc. * Through several means, gains confidence over time. Has moments of low confidence however * Considers all citizens without a badge "criminals" and all criminals "skumbags" (although this is occasionally variable) ** Will on occasion call female criminals "skumbitches" * If Brian determines a questioned person is telling the truth, he is lenient. If a lie, consequences imposed * The more RP while a person is in a holding cell, the high likelihood more time is dropped from sentence. Charges stay intact, however, to preserve this part of the system * Brian, either in court or in the field, will always press for the charges he believes are correct for the situation * Terrified of Soze, but beginning to stand up to him when in a high confidence phase * Anxiety becomes heightened and more prominent depending on Cadet Brian's FTO * Expresses unease during the holiday season, for unknown reasons. Possibly related to his childhood, in which his family disowned him * As only a cadet, Brian investigates thermite, AP pistols, and more in Los Santos * Also as only a cadet, Brian has several criminal informant connects * Uses quite frequently the phrase "hell yea" 10 Codes Life in Los Santos First Day / Interview for Cadet Position (December 1st, 2019): TL;DR: Nervous, Brain shows to his cop interview a bit of a mess and has a whirlwind of a day. Click the "Expand" link on the right for more details. ---- Nervous, Brain shows to his cop interview a bit of a mess and has a whirlwind of a day: testing by Soze and Andrews, a tour of the PD, joins a mission for a 10-13 call, and endures more questioning. Followed by: new cadet outfit, an active 10-80 call, a pull over with guns drawn, a ghost vehicle haunting an intersection take down, an active 10-71 call (gun shots) at the penitentiary which ends in a fight with inmates and Brian going down then chatting with the criminals, then knocking out more criminals with a pool cue multiple times, being a test dummy for the police department for new DOC? training, an active 10-90 call (jewelry robbery) and then subsequent police chase, learns some of the major call signs, steals some burgers from a cuffed man they caught, questions said man, learns of the MDT and paperwork (no access yet), then used for long-distance target practice for Soze’s rifle. His long day ends with some tacos from a truck parked just outside PD. Second Day / 1st Official Day as Cadet (December 2nd, 2019): TL;DR: Brian's training on the job continues after he is issued a new cadet uniform. Click the "Expand" link on the right for more details. ---- Receives official cadet uniform. Goes into the field with Sergeant Angel and Judge Coop, who rides along initially. Garners 1st 'kill': https://clips.twitch.tv/AverageProtectiveArugulaFailFish A couple stolen helicopter calls, a powerplant call, etc. Oh yeah, and is part of the team to catch Bovice, an escaped and very dangerous felon who was at large for months. Call for large vault. Sets up a secretive burger dealer for himself, as others in the department don't like his addiction to food: https://clips.twitch.tv/PlainRelatedMeerkatHeyGirlhttps://clips.twitch.tv/PlainRelatedMeerkatHeyGirl Story Arcs EXTREME PARANOIA / WALKING DEATH / BANANA CAKE ARC Under direction from Kael Soze, Brian and his superior embark on an anxiety-induced paranoia adventure which pits them against the entire police force - escalation leads to the involvement of the FBI and a psychiatrist. And Soze in a cell, who is then released by Coop and now might consider Brian a snitch... Click the "Expand" link on the right for more details and relevant vod references. ---- Main theme: food allotment, split unevenly between Brian and Soze. In just under 3 days, Brian underwent a severe weight loss of over 150 lbs due to weight loss pills Soze mixed in his water and the inability to buy food as Soze fined him $500,000, depleting his bank account. In contrast, Soze quickly gains weight. These exaggerated circumstances catch the attention of their fellow uniformed colleagues, who step in to intervene. Story Exposition: previous episodes Story Build-Up: 4 and beginning of Ep 7 Story Climax: 7 like 8 hours in Deputy Lauren Forcer's perspective via her written report: https://clips.twitch.tv/SparklyFantasticStorkFrankerZ Follow-up: With the assistance of the PD and teachings of Bikram yoga, Brian focuses on food moderation. QUEST FOR PASSAGE TO THE MEXICAN BORDER / BIKRAM YOGA TEACHINGS ARC Brian covets passage to the country of Mexico in order to attend Bikram yoga classes by the man himself. Click the "Expand" link on the right for more details and relevant vod references. ---- Main theme: Brian seeks a trip to Mexico for a duration of 9 weeks to attend classes of Bikram yoga by the man himself. The teachings have made a profound effect in Brian's life and encourage a mindset of moderation in his eating habits. Over the course of a few days, Brian takes steps to secure his passage to the country - enlisting the assistance of the Vagos, Chang Gang, and more. Eventually, passage is attained: https://clips.twitch.tv/RamshacklePeppyJackalBlargNaut Full Story: 8 - Ep 13 Follow-up: After only a very short time in Mexico, Brian arrives back in LS after...unfortunate happenings involving a banana. 14 "TOP SECRET" MISSION: THE MEXICAN CARTEL / ASSASSINATION ATTEMPT ARC Investigation into the Mexican cartel ramps up after an assassination attempt is made on Brian's life. Click the "Expand" link on the right for more details and relevant vod references. ---- Main theme: After Brian's bulletproof vest narrowly saves him from a assassination attempt, Brian takes steps in the direction to take down the Mexican cartel big fish. Hits are out on Brian per the statements of a man named Jesus Antonio who attempted to stab Brian for a mere 15k and to save his own life. Espinoz provides translation services of Spanish and English during Antonio's interrogation; a secret informant is created and released back onto the streets under the pretense of him escaping custody. Mehdi Stabbing POV: https://www.twitch.tv/dasmehdi/clip/FantasticAgreeableMagpieTwitchRPG MasterMisuri Stabbing POV: https://clips.twitch.tv/EvilApatheticNoodleOptimizePrime Full Story: 17 and surrounding episodes HUNT FOR THERMITE / SOLO INVESTIGATION / MOVING THE MARKET ARC In light of the holiday season and spirit, Brian seeks out thermite for gifts. (: Click the "Expand" link on the right for more details and relevant vod references. ---- Main theme: The source of thermite? Brian aims to find out with his own investigation. He uses criminal 'lackeys,' who are essentially criminal informants who don't know they are criminal informants, in search of thermite: some of it for him to buy and the rest for his knowledge vault. Or he's figuring out the market. Or he just wants thermite, which isn't actually illegal, for gifts. Or all three. Full Story: 20 and surrounding episodes Follow-up: Brian proceeds to distribute his holiday gifts, that of thermite, on Christmas. 22 A BAN ON BOTTLED WATER MINI ARC Bottled water is an issue in Los Santos; Brian makes moves to initiate a ban with the assistance of his lawyer Soloman. Click the "Expand" link on the right for more details and relevant vod references. ---- Main theme: Brian attempts to have bottled water banned in Los Santos. His lawyer for his efforts is Soloman. Story: 23, start of 25, and surrounding episodes QUEST FOR THE NAME "DARK KNIGHT" / A BATMAN MASK / WEDDING OBJECTIONS ARC Brian competes for Dark's hand in marriage so he could have a name that matches his favorite batman mask - "Dark Knight". Click the "Expand" link on the right for more details and relevant vod references. ---- Main theme: Another officer on the force is named Dark: in an effort to contrive the name "Dark Knight," Brian strives for Dark's hand in marriage. Will he be able to win Dark's interest in time before Dark marries another officer, Matt Rhodes? Wedding objection: https://clips.twitch.tv/FrozenFineAnacondaTheRinger Story Exposition: episodes before Ep 23 Story Climax: Wedding and Objections: 23 INTERNAL PD CONFLICT ARC / PD CIVIL WAR / TAZERS GALORE ARC Internal PD family conflict leads to drawn guns and uniformed members cuffed by their own. Click the "Expand" link on the right for more details and relevant vod references. ---- Main theme: Conflict comes to a point in the LS police department family - from differing beliefs and relationship stances, guns are drawn and officers are cuffed by their own. Pred supposedly cheated / was reported for sexual harassment, which lead to investigation by Soze - Andrews sought to protect his 'son'. A TV show aired just earlier also exposed Pred and Angel stabs McClane (?). The PD is effectively split into two. Which side will Brian take? Brian even flies in a helicopter solo - at one point, he and Angel camp out on a helipad overlooking the city. They stock on armor and guns/ammo, consider hiring Ramee for his LMG, then fly through the mountains on the hunt for the rest of the PD. Ramee is promised immunity for the usage of his LMG and assistance. Suddenly, another chopper is spotted following close behind - shit! Ramee is picked up from the roof of the Mega Mall and directed to shoot the other chopper. The gunman fires as Angel swerves to miss the returning fire. They need to restock. Chang is picked up from the penitentiary. At one place Chang stores some equipment, Brian and Angel poke at finding CG's stash. Restocked, they lift back into the air then land nearby. On foot, they take some high ground and aim their class 2s. A stolen car later, with Chang in the driver's seat, they perform police drive-bys on Soze and his group. Chaos while vulturing. Soze's mangled body is thrown into the trunk of the stolen car and another cop is shot of his motorbike. On the road again, another cop shot in a car. Bargaining back and forth in the car as Soze attempts to woo Chang Gang to his side. Grandma's house. CG take control. Brian is interrogated about the radio channel of CG he infiltrated a few days ago. Soze continues attempting to barter his escape. Brian says he's never lied. The map shows the other cops as almost to the house. Mayhem in the house, they all suddenly decide to work together to combat the approaching threat. Wait, where is Soze?! Fuck! Ramee and Chang want immunity and 10 clips heavy ammo each. Brian, Angel, Chang, and Ramee decide to leave the house base and find a new car. Nevermind, same car, but 'fixed'. Later, truck acquired. To Mission Row for heavy ammo yay! Actually, probably not, might not be a good idea... Pillbox. Karen joins. around the city, the group shots happily at all cops in sight; new PD players are incredibly confused. Car swap again. Multiple shootouts still. Restock. The five camp down at the docks. Over the radio, Soze yells he's bringing an army. The group claims their positions and readies for battle. A truck shows, Brian shoots down an occupant. Chang and Brian team up in a car outside and push another officer, only to go down a few moments after. Beanbag OP. Nah, they seem fine, it's all goog. Back in the car, they call Karen for armor and oxy. They smoke some joints. Karen comes with the reinforcements. Soze arrives with Curtis and more shots fired. New location discussed for a fun shootout area. RP switches to paintball with real guns. Restocks on materials. It's the same group with Brian: himself, Chang, Ramee, Angel, Karen. Opposing: Soze, Mel, etc. Some clips: https://clips.twitch.tv/TardyEasyOrcaTebowing https://clips.twitch.tv/DignifiedKindJuiceCclamChamp Story: 25 and surrounding episodes Testing in progress: For YouTube Editor: (still figuring out best process for this - I'm simply trying to catch up on vods now) (Links below initial vod links - will expire after 2 months duration) (if editing from highlight-created vod, subtract about 15 minutes and change video ID) * more prior points not specified here * Helicopter acquired: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/528925883?t=7h28m35s * Docks fight action begins: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/528925883?t=9h12m10s * Paintball fight with real guns begins: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/528925883?t=9h49m31s * Paintball fight with real guns 2 begins: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/528925883?t=10h18m10s * Shitlording * Back on normal duty: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/528925883?t=10h46m12s * Ramee Horde: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/528925883?t=16h17m7s BECOMING AN ALPHA / A DISPLAY OF SELF-EXPRESSION ARC In an attempt to be more alpha, Brian cuts and dies his hair bright pink and applies ink paint to his face, calling his drastic appearance change a result of his self-expression. New year, new Brian. 2020. Click the "Expand" link on the right for more details and relevant vod references. ---- Main theme: In an attempt to be more alpha, Brian cuts and dies his hair bright pink and applies ink paint to his face, calling his drastic appearance change a result of his self-expression. motif continues in Brian's overall story more than just this appearance change, note. Story: 26 - Ep 27 not be updating and making marks for every day Knight is streamed; the plan is to update major changes in the story, such as promotions. Anyone else is free to edit further if desired, however! -n